THIS invention relates to a protective buffer strap. More specifically, the invention relates to a protective buffer capable of being strapped onto one or more articles to be closely restrained, thereby to prevent such articles from rubbing up against one another and causing damage, especially to surface finishes.
Although there may be many applications for the invention as described herein, it is envisaged that one of the main applications is the protection of bicycles carried in close proximity to each other on vehicle mounted carrier racks commonly used by cycling enthusiasts to transport their bicycles from one place to another.
Currently, it is general practice to simply wind a piece of soft fabric about a part of a first bicycle against which the other bicycle is likely to rub. The result is not entirely satisfactory, with the soft fabric often working loose from the first bicycle causing the two bicycles to come into contact and damage one another.
Attempts have been made to solve this problem using a buffer having a substantially cuboidal shape with an off-centre passage passing through it. A continuous communication slot extends along the length of the passage in order to enable the buffer to be transversely introduced onto a tubular frame member of the bicycle thereby locating such member in the passage.
Unfortunately, the shape of these buffers do not lend themselves well to providing a multitude of differing buffering thicknesses that would accommodate, for example, differently sized bicycles. Furthermore, independent straps are still required to tie the bicycles down. Often, the buffering thickness between the bicycles varies as they are tied down, requiring the buffer's orientation and position to be repeatedly adjusted, which can be a frustrating task.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protective buffer strap that addresses the shortcomings of known prior art.